Unspoken Words
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Ed and the colonel always have had a hating relationship.. but what happens when they start to realize that hate is..passion?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roy looked up from his paper work as the little blonde tornado stopped in front of his desk.

"Something wrong Fullmetal," he asked with his signature smirk.

"Other than you sending Al and I on a 4 week mission in Briggs, then no..oh wait bastard colonel there's more."

Mustang waited knowing the great Fullmetal alchemist would continue.

"The train broke down on our way home, from a pointless mission, and we were stranded in Usewell for three days!"

"Come now Fullmetal, don't tell me you're mad at me," Roy added slyly.

Edward turned around and started walking away leaving the report on the Flame alchemist's desk.

Roy could hear a quiet, "bastard colonel," as the door shut.

Ahh Ed was home, finally! As much as Roy hated to admit it, he missed the spastic blonde. Had he developed feelings for the boy? No way, Roy Mustang was an infamous ladies man! Stealing hearts and your girlfriends since his inception.

Well.. Ed was so different and just so full of angst. Roy had been having dreams about running his fingers through that long blonde hair and-

"Colonel those papers are to be finished by Monday and you've barely started go home and sleep so you can come in early and work on them," lieutenant colonel Hawkeye said coming in through the door.

"Ah Hawkeye, but its a Friday night I had planned on a date."

"Goodnight Sir!"

Roy grabbed his coat and his brief case stuffing his paperwork in it as he rushed out the door.

-at home-  
Roy had shed his uniform and laid down in his bed when the blonde popped up in his mind again. God. 'I just must be desperate, I haven't had the company of pleasure in a while,' he thought to himself. Those molten gold eyes and that long blonde hair.. Roy wanted to feel those soft pink lips against his. Against his neck, his chest, his stomach, his...

He groaned as he felt himself grow hard for Edward.

"FOR FULLMETAL! What am I doing, he's only 15! Not to mention he's probably straight," he cried out to the room.

'Aren't you straight too,' the thought crept up in his head. Well are you Mustang?! Edward would just reject me and then it would be awkward forever, he'd have to avoid him at work. That's practically impossible, but what if..he didn't reject him?

The lump in his pants kept growing and he cursed aloud pulling it out. He started stroking his large member thinking of the blonde doing it. He closed his eyes and moaned the feeling became more real. Those ember eyes looking up at him as he is given pleasure. "Edward.." Roy moaned, aloud. He then went over the edge and came all over himself.

Breathing heavily, he got up and cleaned off. Curse that insufferable alchemist for making him feel this way! Does Ed know how much effect he had on him?

"He can never know." Never would be difficult..


	2. Chapter 2

Mustang arrived at work early that morning wanting to stop Hawkeye's continuous bitching. He had just sat down at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee when there was a knock.

"Colonel?" Ed asked, peeking in through the door.

"What is it Edward?"

Roy didn't look up from his paper work, knowing he'd blush seeing the person he'd fantasized about.

"I..well I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday," the boy said looking down approaching the desk.

Roy was taken aback. Had Ed just apologized for the Flame's own mistake?! He looked up only to meet those golden eyes in a tight gaze. He suddenly forgot everything he was going to say. All Mustang wanted at that moment was Ed's lips on his.

"Uh..Mustang?" Ed asked, breaking Roy out of his fantasies.

"Y-yes I apologize for my actions as well Fullmetal now I want a better written report on Usewell. I can barely read this!"

Roy decided it was best not to act on his impulses and play it safe. Ed would never have to know how much the Flame wanted to take his virginity.

"Bastard.. Al and I just planned a trip to Risembol!"

"Sorry Ed but seems you'll have to cancel, send my apologies to the Rockbells for keeping you."

"...why can't you just cut me a break?"

"If I cut anything it would stunt your growth even more," Roy added with a smirk.

"WHO YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THEY CAN'T GROW ANY SMALLER BECAUSE THEY'RE ALREADY A PIPSQUEAK!?" Ed screamed glaring at the colonel.

"That'll be all Edward, I expect those reports by tomorrow morning." Roy went back to his paper work.

Instead of leaving like he always did, Ed sat down at the couch and started writing. Ed looked up at the colonel and blushed. 'He's an ass but.. I missed him' he thought to himself. Why was Ed having dreams of the dark haired man..?

Three hours past and Ed was silent. It was actually worrying the colonel. He looked up and grinned to see that the boy had fallen asleep. Roy went over and threw a blanket across him.

'He looks so innocent and his features are so calm when he's sleeping.' Roy thought. He gazed at the blonde and he felt his hand go down to stroke the silky hair. 'Oh by the gods it's so soft!'

"What the hell are you doing Mustang?" Ed asks, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Sorry I was just um...going to ask if you finished," he quickly covered.

"Yeah here," Ed said shoving the papers at the older. Ed yawned and stood up gathering his coat and pocket watch.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked turning around. He was shocked to see the colonel so close to his face. Roy couldn't help himself, he leaned in and grazed his lips across Ed's.

Ed gasped and backed away almost begrudgingly, "what the hell colonel?!"

"Sorry.. I don't know why I did that, truth is Ed, I think about you a lot and I don't know what you feel but.. If you feel anything come by my place tonight so we can talk." Roy said smiling warmly down at the blushing teen.

Would he regret kissing him? Would he regret inviting him to his place? Hopefully not...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Roy arrived home only to find that no one was waiting for him. He knew Ed wouldn't show up, why would he? Fullmetal had too much to worry about as it is. He's probably on a train to Risembol by now.

"I'm such an idiot," he said quietly to himself.

"That you are," Ed said coming around the corner. He was wearing his signature red coat with his black clothes. 'God was he always so cute?'

"I've been waiting for over 2 hours Mustang!"

Roy was speechless. He couldn't believe Ed actually came to his house. Was his dream becoming reality? Does Edward Elric feel the feelings he feels?

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?," he asked blushing lightly.

Roy turned and opened the door, letting Ed go first, he quickly followed after turning on the lights. Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist was in his house and it's not for bitching about work.

"Wow colonel, who would've thought you would have a clean house," he said plopping down on the couch.

"Well Hawkeye would shoot me if I let myself become a slob even though she's one herself..er..don't tell her I said that."

"She heard that she'd shoot you between your eyes." Ed laughed.

Roy turned and headed toward the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for him a juice for Ed. He went back and sat next to him on the couch. He handed Ed the juice and smirked as he saw the boys expression change.

"I'm not a child Mustang!" He grabbed the beer out of the Colonel's hands and started drinking it.

There was a silence while Ed sipped the beer. Roy turned and saw the grimace on his face.

"Ed you don't have to drink it." He said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah?" Ed said. He drank more trying to be tough but eventually put it down, giving up.

The silence came again. They both avoided each others eyes. Roy looked up as Ed stood.

"Do you have a bathroom," he asked still avoiding those black eyes.

"In the hallway, the second door on the left," he said pointing in the direction. Ed turned and left Roy to his dangerous thoughts.

Roy knew they were both avoiding the actual reason Ed was there. Maybe it was best if he just left. But..he had to know if Ed felt the same. Ed was probably shocked that he was even wanted by him. Roy was straight..why was Fullmetal an exception?

He wanted those lips. He wanted to take his hair out of that braid and make the boy shiver in pleasure. Roy looked down seeing his cock harden again. Curses! 'Ed..god Ed why do you do this to me!' He thought. Just then the toilet flushed and Ed came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, uh..well I used alchemy to fix that crack in your mirror so don't freak out when you see it," he said walking towards him, sitting back down.

Roy stared at him trying to ignore his throbbing hard cock and the fact the Ed was so close that he could smell his scent. Ed turned and those gold eyes locked with his own onyx ones. Roy leaned in slowly and stopped just before his lips, seeing if he'd stop him. When he didn't Roy pressed his lips against Ed's.

The kiss was soft and warm neither of them wanting it to end. Ed involuntarily made a strange sound in his throat making him grasp the couch. The noise made Mustang's lump grow harder. He cursed in his head, mentally reminding himself to not scare Ed. They broke off and were both blushing, breathing heavily as they searched for words.

"Ed.." Roy whispered.

Edward turned and blushed even deeper seeing Roy right in his face. Ed leaned in and kissed him again this time the want was clear. Roy returned the kiss as Ed wrapped his arms tight around the colonel's neck. Edward moaned softly, Roy took it as a chance to taste him. He moved his tongue into the boy's mouth and held him tightly against him.

Ed broke off and looked into the Colonel's eyes, "I came here because..I do think about being with you. I fantasize about you. You make me go crazy Colonel."

Roy smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek, "please Ed call me Roy when we're alone, colonel is too formal."

"Roy.." Ed grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again, biting his lip, tugging gently.

"Ed..please, please let me have you."  
He said, pulling the boy's coat off.

Roy heard and soft "Yes," so he took him by the hand and led the Fullmetal alchemist to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you soooo much for reviewing and liking my story, i just love teasing with edo and roy(: **

**warning for this chapter..yaoi yaoi yaoi! ~nicole *i do not own fullmetral or anything associated***

* * *

Chapter 4

'This is it Roy, Edward is in your bed, you've been waiting for this.' He thought while absently tracing the muscles on Ed's chest. Both of the males shirts had been shed and were thrown onto the floor.

He saw Ed shiver when he moved his fingers down to the edge of the black pants he always wore. Roy reminded himself not to go too fast and to make sure Ed was comfortable.

"Relax Ed, I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he said kissing the blonde's neck softly.

He heard Ed moan in satisfaction. Edward sat up and kissed the colonel on the lips.

"I want this, I want you..I just well..I've never done this before," he said nervously against his lips.

"Shh don't worry, I'll take care of you," Roy said. He turned Ed's head and slid the rubber band out of his hair. He ran his hands through the blonde silk.

"W-why did you do that R-Roy?"

"I've always wanted to run my fingers through it, plus you look so amazing with it down," he said moving Ed under him.

"This is so strange..you always acted like you hated me," Ed said looking right in his eyes.

"I had to, I had to hide my feelings. I didn't know what would happen if you didn't feel the same way. Plus, I wasn't even sure of my own feelings."

"Are you now?" Ed asked

"I am," he said kissing down Edward's body making a shiver go through the boy's body.

"W-what are they?" He asked the colonel, looking down at him as Roy slid off Ed's pants.

Mustang smiled and grazed his teeth back up his body, teasing him lightly. He got right up to his ear and nibbled on it gently. Ed groaned and grabbed onto Roy, wanting him closer.

"I know now that I love you Edward Elric," he said. Roy stroked his cheek and smiled as the blush spread across the younger's face.

"Oh Roy.. I love you too!" Ed pulled Roy on top of him and gasped as he felt his own hard cock rub against Roy's.

Roy smiled and started moving his cock against the blonde's slowly, grinding into him. Ed moaned loudly his eyes rolling back in his head the sound was absolutely delicious, it made Roy want to go even faster but he kept up his pace not wanting to scare Ed.

Edward whimpered under him and started tugging at Roy's belt trying to get his pants off. "Please Roy.." Ed said softly.

Roy complied with his pleads and took his blue uniform pants off. Ed stared at the hard lump that wanted to come out so badly. Roy blushed actually feeling a hint of nervousness. Sure he wasn't a virgin but he'd never done it with another man. Roy moved in front of Ed and pulled of the boy's boxers revealing his surprisingly big, hard dick.

"Oh god Ed.." He practically moaned as he moved to get closer.

"W-what? I'm sorry if it doesn't please you Mustang," he said looking down.

Roy frowned and moved his finger under Ed's chin so he would look at him, "it's perfect, you're perfect. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Colonel took a breath and moved his hand onto Edward's hard cock. Ed gasped and moaned, laying back. Roy moved his hand up and down slowly, not wanting Ed to lose himself already. He smiled as the cock twitched in response to the pleasure.

Roy went down and licked the head lightly making Ed shiver and gasp at the surprise, Roy moved the blonde's whole dick into his mouth and started sucking. He started moving it in and out making the boy moan "Roy!" Over and over.

"Oh god Roy I'm gonna..I'm gonna!" Ed gasped, and came into the colonels mouth.

Roy swallowed and sat up, breathing heavily. He had just given his first blowjob and he'd obviously been successful. He looked down at Ed, 'oh god, his cock is hard again!' He thought. Pleasing Ed turned out to be the best thing in the world because it Brought him pleasure as well.

"R-Roy I'm s-sorry," Ed said breaking Roy away from his thoughts.

"Ed..why are you sorry love?" Roy cooed pulling Ed tight against him in a sitting position. "I'm not done with you yet, you're too irresistible to pass up. "

Roy lay Ed back on the bed and he stood up on the floor. He smiled down at Ed as he slid off his own boxers revealing his hard penis to the young alchemist. Ed's eyes traveled up and down the Flame's body lingering on his cock. There was hunger in those golden eyes as he gazed at the treasure.

"What's wrong Fullmetal, something you'd like to say?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Ed blushed and put his automail arm over his eyes. Oh how Roy wanted to feel the cold metal on his sensitive skin. "I know it's going to hurt," Ed said nervously.

"Hold on, I have something to help," Roy said and left the room leaving Edward confused.

Roy went into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for something that would work. "Ah!" He exclaimed when he found some olive oil. He headed back into the bedroom and smiled at Ed's questioning gaze.

"This..is to well, make it easier on you." Roy said with a warm smile as he got back on the bed next to Ed.

Ed said nothing so Roy took the boys face in his hands, "Edward if you don't want to do this we don't have to, I want you to enjoy this," he said stroking his cheek gently.

"Please Roy.. I need you," Ed whispered. "Just go slow at first Kay?"

Roy was speechless. Ed's words made his cock grow even harder. He glanced down at it as it throbbed almost painfully. He needed relief before he was driven insane with want.

He took the bottle of oil and put some on his hands. He started to rub it into his hands. Roy wanted so badly to just put it inside but he knew if he did, he would hurt Ed so badly.

"I'm going to help you relax a bit first and get you used to the feeling ok?" Roy asked, Ed nodded. Roy helped Ed move onto his stomach, his blonde hair draped on the white sheets.

"Ready?" Roy asked. Ed once again nodded, shutting his eyes.

He moved a finger inside Ed slowly, stopping after it was inside halfway. Ed groaned and held onto the sheets the pain coming instantly.

"Shh Edo..relax love," Roy purred softly.

He moved his whole finger in and felt it tighten up, after a few seconds Ed relaxed and sighed deeply. 'God did he have to be so tight! He was going mad, he needed Ed more than he'll ever know!'

He moved a second finger in and waited for Ed to relax before he started moving in and out. He scissored him slowly and planted gentle kisses on Ed's skin. Ed was groaning into the pillow when suddenly he moaned loudly.

"Oh god Roy, right there!" He gasped and arched his back as Roy hit his prostate again and again.

He couldn't take it anymore, he took his fingers out and poured the oil onto his throbbing member. He grabbed Ed's hips and pulled him up on all fours. He slowly slid the head in and he moaned loudly, feeling the heat of pleasure instantly. Ed cried out in pain and bit his lip. He wanted to thrust so hard and deep but he waited for Ed to relax.

Ed nodded as a signal to continue, the Colonel moved his hand up and down Ed's spine making him shiver. He continued to move deeper and deeper inside, stopping every inch for Ed. When he was all the way inside he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Ah..err.." Ed grunted from the pressure.

Roy moved in and out trying desperately to find the spot again. Ed gasped and moaned Roy's name when he finally found it. Roy adjusted so he could hit the spot with each thrust.

He started moving in and out faster hitting Edward's nerves each time harder and harder. Roy felt himself lost in the ecstasy, he had imagined doing this and never in his wildest dreams had he thought it would come true.

"Ah.. Ah! Roy! Yes yes yes! Harder!" Ed pleaded and moaned.

Roy went faster and harder as he gripped Ed's cock rubbing it just as fast. He felt Ed's body spasm and he knew Ed was about to cum.

"Edo wait, let's cum together. " Roy said softly as he continued to thrust inside of his lover.

"Roy..Roy I'm gonna cum!"

"I know baby, me too.. Oh god Ed!" Roy cried as he came deep inside him. He felt Ed cum, the warm stickiness all over his hand.

Roy lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Ed crawled next to him and rested his head on his chest. They were silent for a few minutes while they relaxed and calmed down.

"I love you Roy," Ed said sleepily cuddling into the older.

"As I love you Ed." This was the best night of the Colonels life. He hoped it would never end.

They both fell deeply into sleep dreaming of each other. The best part was, Roy knew he would never feel the same for anyone like he loves this man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Edo wake up love," Roy said, gently rubbing Edward in the back.

"Whaaa?" Ed opened his eyes and frowned at the sun.

"I have to go to work and I'm sure Al is worried about you."

"Oh shit Al! he's probably freaking out!" Ed said hopping up looking for his clothes.

Roy smiled and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the paper. Waking up with Ed turned out to be amazing, everything about the boy was amazing. The sex was the best he'd ever had mostly because there was actually love there

"Roy have you seen my shirt?" He asked running into the kitchen.

Roy stared at the blonde's bare chest and licked his lips, "god, you're delicious!" He said.

He got up and kissed Ed on the lips, pulling him close. "I love you Ed."

"I love you too, now please help me find my clothes!" Ed ran back into the bedroom with Roy behind him.

"I wish we didn't have work, then you could stay here without a shirt." Roy said slyly.

They went the the bedroom where Roy found the black shirt by the closet. "Here Ed." He handed it to him.

"Oh my god..this has cum on it!" Ed said dropping it at his feet with a gross look on his face.

"You liked it last night love," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, what am I going to do?" Ed asked looking the Flame in the eyes

.  
"You can borrow a shirt of mine," Roy said going into his closet. He pulled out a black shirt and handed it to the blonde.

Ed put it on and frowned, "this is like a dress on me!"

Roy laughed and scanned Ed up and down. The shirt came down past his waist, making his small figure look even smaller. 'This little chibi is all mine!'

"Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you, you can pass as a girl," Roy said giggling.

Ed frowned and used alchemy to shrink the shirt to fit his body. Roy followed him as he walked to the bathroom. He sat up on the counter and braided his beautiful hair.  
"What?" Ed asked noticing Roy staring. Those gold eyes met his in the mirror. It's like Ed could see through his soul.  
"You're just beautiful.."

"Uh thanks.." Ed smiled softly but added with a frown, "I'm not a damn girl Mustang didn't you notice last night?"

"Oh I noticed my little alchemist," he said coming behind Ed hugging him.

"Oh stop! I have to go see Al, I'll be at work after that Colonel," Ed said with a wink.  
Roy smiled and watched him leave "I love you Ed..er..um..Fullmetal!" He called.

Ed turned and giggled, "I love you too Roy..I mean bastard Colonel!" And he was gone.

The house was lonely and quiet without his Edward. Roy thought about how lucky he was. 'I never want to lose him.' The thought snaked through his mind.

-at work-

"Sir company!" Havoc shouted opening the door to Mustang's office.

Then walks in Furher Bradley, accompanied by his son Selim. "Take a seat Selim, your father here just has to have a word with the Colonel here," he said.

"Furher sir what can I do for you?" Mustang asked standing up. The look on Bradley's face was priceless. It was disgust.

"Well there have been many reports of mysterious kidnapping in the area and I decided I had to get your team involved since you've had much success lately,"

"Yes sir but I didn't know it was getting this bad?" Roy asked with a grin.

"It is they say it's someone inside the military doing it as well, I want you and your team to investigate, I know you'll have success," he said standing up leaving.  
"Oh and Mustang," he said turning back, "get the Elric brothers in on this, you'll need their skill." He added with a smirk.

"Y-yes sir," the mention of Elric made the colonel nervous. He saluted the Furher as he left.

Roy sighed and slumped back into his chair. Mysterious disappearances inside the military. He knew the military's senior staff was corrupt along with the Furher but he had to maintain the act before they took action.

"This shouldn't be too hard for us right? Breda!" Roy yelled at him waking him up.  
Breda shot up and stood, saluting, "get all the information on the recent kidnappings you can and report back here." Mustang said nodding as he left.

Roy sat there for a moment thinking how great it would be to be Furher and not to have to take any orders from anyone.

Knock knock.. "Uh what's going on in here?" Said the beautiful blonde walking in through the door.

Roy looked up and was not disappointed. They'd only been separated for a few hours and he missed the boy terribly. He was just so incredibly gorgeous, Roy wanted to take him right there in front of everyone. He wanted Ed to be bent over the desk begging for more..

"Colonel?" Hawkeye asked bringing Roy out of his fantasy.

"I think the Colonel is dreaming of his next girlfriend," Havoc said smirking. Roy shot him a look and knew he could not stand or his erection would be seen.

"Ah Fullmetal, Alphonse you're here." He said in his professional voice.

"Yeah brother was out all night working on a case, I told him to stay home but he refused," Al said quietly.

"I didn't want to hear Colonel Sarcasms bitching," Ed said smirking.

Roy could tell Ed was exhausted and weak, he looked as if he could barely stand. "Edward maybe you should go get some rest, you don't look so well," he said smiling softly at him.

"I'm fine, now what's this mission?" Ed avoided the older alchemist's eyes as he sat down on the couch.

"Kidnappings in the area, the case files will be delivered later," Roy said looking down at his paper work.

Ed stood and nodded walking out the door Alphonse sighed and followed. 'What was wrong with him?' Everything was fine when he left this morning. Roy went back to his work and tried not to think about it.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

His tone frightened Roy so he ran out to see why Al yelled. He immediately saw Ed lying on the ground passed out.

"Ed?!" Roy asked getting down beside him.

"He just collapsed, he was saying how he was fine and then he just hit the ground!" Al said panicking.

"I've got the medics on the way sir," Hawkeye said coming up beside him.

"Alright thank you! Al he's going to be fine." Roy said reassuring him but also trying to reassure himself.

Just then the medics came in they loaded Ed up on a stretcher and carried him away. Al followed after them.

"Just go sir..you won't be able to work if you're worried," Hawkeye said.

Roy turned and looked at her. Did she know? She smiled and turned back into the office. He smiled to himself and headed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry about not updating like everyday but i have been sooo busy with school and my boyfriend is being mean so lol we all know that goes xD i shall try to update more frequently! thank you for reviewing and enjoying! oh and freekness thank you for being my numbeer one fan xD lets see if hawkeye knows or not Al does! its obvious! *i do not own fullmetal alchemist or roy and ed, if i did theyd be together and smooching constantly! enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6

"How is he?," Roy asked stopping his pace as Al came out.

"He's alright, they think it was just exhaustion, he's sleeping right now," Al said sitting down in the chair.

"Damn kid..

"  
"You care for him don't you?" Al asked smiling warmly.

"I..well.." Dammit how he know, was it that obvious? Roy was going to have to hide it more.

"I've always known brother didn't like women, he tried so hard but it never worked and I see the way you look at him colonel."

"Alphonse..you cannot tell anyone," Roy said avoiding his armored eyes.

"Yes sir, just don't hurt him ok?"

"May I go in and see him," he asked looking towards the door.

"Go ahead just try not to wake him."

Mustang walked in and instantly felt guilty seeing his lover unconscious in a hospital bed. He looks so weak and..small in it. 'He'd kill me if he heard my thoughts,' Roy thought smiling to himself. Was this Roy's fault? Had he exhausted Edward? He put his own needs before the boys.

"Ed..I'm so sorry," Roy whispered taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I failed you, I didn't look after you..just get better so I can make it up to you," he continued. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Ed's chest feeling the rise and fall with each breath.

"Edo I'm so sorry," he said as the tears came silently.

"Roy..?" A weak voice sounded. Roy looked up and his eyes met with those golden fiery embers that could see right into his soul.

"Oh Edward! You're ok! Let me go get the nurse," Roy stood and checked his composure getting ready to head out

.  
"R-Roy..don't go," Ed croaked. Roy look at him, at his beautiful face. Sweat was making his blonde hair stick to his face.  
Roy smiled and sat back down on the chair. He took Ed's hand in his own and massaged soothing circles on it.

"Tell me why you haven't been getting enough rest darling, I feel bad that I couldn't take care of you," he said avoiding the golden eyes.

"I've been having nightmares lately, well and..the missions are tough too, don't blame yourself Roy," Ed said softly.

Roy looked into his eyes and smiled, "your brother knows about us."

"What how?!" The look on the boy's face was priceless.

"He told me he just knew, I think we have to be more careful. If people in the military found out we would both be implicated," Roy said cupping Ed's cheek.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend," Ed asked. The blush was clear on his face he avoided looking into Roy's eyes and that made the older smile.

"Edward Elric will you be my boyfriend," Roy asked slowly stroking Ed's cheek as his blush deepened.

"Y-yes."

Roy smiled and kissed him softly, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy deepening the kiss. Things started escalating quickly, Roy was being pulled up on top of the boy. There was a throat clearing which made both of them jump in surprise. Roy sat down and saw Al standing there looking down.

"I thought I told you not to wake him up," he said staring at his brother. He saw the blush on his brother's face and couldn't help giggle. "Brother I can't believe you actually like the Colonel!"

"I love him Al..he makes me so happy," Ed said looking into the colonels eyes. He looked back at his armored brother and frowned.

"I'm going to get your body back Al..this isn't going to distract me from that. You're still my number one priority," Ed said looking down. Roy could see the dark cloud hanging over him. 'He's fighting this battle by himself...you can help him Roy'

"I know brother, just don't be so hard on yourself and start getting more rest, you can't run yourself too hard or this'll happen again," Al said.

"I know Al, thank you. So when can I come home?" The beautiful blonde boy looked up sharing glances between Roy and Al.

"Tonight love, we just need to check you out," Roy said smiling warmly at him.

"Can I..can I go home with you Roy?"  
"How do you feel about that Alphonse," Roy asked looking at him.

"Well I'm the younger brother, I don't mind. Winry is coming anyway, she'll stay with me."

"I knew you loved her!," Ed said giggling. Al blushed and started laughing with him. The sound was relaxing to Roy. The boys were under so much stress it made their laughter seem so magical. Things will be okay for them, Roy was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter, it'll get better once little edo gets out of the hospital i promise! keep reviewing! i love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys i will probably be writing a chapter a day since its the weekend and im kind of blahhh! My idiot bf broke up with me today but ed and roy made me feel better! thank you all fro your reviews they really make me feel better! you guys really think my story ish cute xD yayyayayay! anywaysss enjoy! *i do not own fma or anything related* this story is a yaoi, dont like dont read!**

* * *

chapter 7

"Bye Al, I'll call you tomorrow," Ed said weakly to his brother. Al smiled and patted the blondes head.

"Bye Alphonse, I'll take good care of him don't worry," Roy said smiling at the him.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Al said walking out laughing as he did so.

Roy laughed to himself. Al did not even know the half of what he wanted to do to his little blonde. He bent down and kissed Ed on the forehead.

Ed looked up at the colonel with a confused look, "what was that for?"

"I just love you Edo," Roy said softly. He smiled as the blush spread across Ed's face. "Ready to go," he asked the boy.

"Yes please," Ed said slowly getting out of his bed. He caught sight of his transportation and groaned. "Aww Roy do I have to ride in that thing?"

Roy picked Ed up and placed him in the old wheelchair, "yes it's hospital policy my little alchemist."

"I'm not little!" Ed said trying to get out of it. Roy frowned and held him down, which was easy because he was so weak.

"Come on Ed, just until we get to the car."

"Fine.." Ed grumbled.

Roy wheeled him down to the car and helped him inside. He got in the drivers seat and looked over at the blonde. "Ed.."

"Yes Roy?"

"Don't scare me like that again alright," he said gently. Ed looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I think I'll be better now with you sleeping beside me," Ed said smiling softly.

They arrived at Roy's home an Roy insisted on carrying Ed inside, "you need to rest let me carry you Edo."

"Hell no! Just put me down," Ed protested squirming around.

"You're not used to having people care for you are you? I'm so sorry for all the pain you've endured, I swear Ed I will make sure you don't have anymore," Roy said laying Ed down on his bed.

Ed turned away from Roy and that made the colonel frown. He moved Ed's face so he could see and he saw tears falling down his pale cheeks. 'He's only fifteen and he's gone through so much pain.'

"Ed..shh it's going to be alright, I will make sure of it," Roy said pulling Ed into his arms. Roy held Ed as he cried.

Ed knew he was being ridiculous but he just couldn't stop. He cried for his father leaving, his mother dying. He cried for human transmutation and his brother. He also cried for the nightmares and the hauntings but most of all he cried for Roy.

After he was finished they both lie on the bed, Roy still holding Edward close. Roy knew that In just fifteen years Ed had gone through more than he ever would. Roy was only twenty eight, and while the Ishvallan war was awful he knew it was nothing compared to the horror beyond the gate.

"Roy..?"

"Yes love?" Roy asked rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I think you should change your sheets, there are cum stains,"

That made Roy bust out laughing. He had thought Ed would say something serious! He looked at the sheets and smiled seeing the stains.

"That was only last night my lovely Edward, seems you remember all too well," Roy said with a smirk.

"Mmm Roy.." Ed moaned looking up at the colonel. The sound went straight to the older man's cock.

"Cut it out Ed.."

"Roy..Roy yes! More! Harder!" Roy looked down to see the growing bulge and cursed.

"Dammit Edward! Must you torture me?!" Roy said. Ed bit his lip and climbed on top of Roy, he smiled and started grinding his crotch against Roy's.

"Oh god..Edo"Roy moaned. He began to grind up into him. He cursed as the grinding slowed. "Ed stop teasing me!" The grinding stopped all together and Roy realized the young alchemist had fallen asleep.

"You silly boy," Roy whispered to the sleeping boy. He smiled and lay Ed next to him. He look down at his bulge and groaned.

He looked down at his hand and laughed softly to himself, "you'll have to do for tonight," Roy said softly and started to ease his torture with dirty images in his mind.

* * *

**sorry about another short chapter im just having a bad week, plus wriers block! i will be posting more frequently now since my bf dumped me xD hey you guys should inbox my or email me ideas for the plotline, i need suggestions! thank you keep reviewing! it sure makes me feel better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey its me again thank you guys for your support with this, it really means a lot. My ex is still my ex but who needs him when i can have my anime boys(; Thanks to konfessor2u for the plot idea, im basing it off it but im going to change it and make you go WHAAAAT?! yeah xD i know im weird! enjoy chapter 8! *i do not own fma or anything afiliated, if i did royed would be every episode***

* * *

Chapter 8

Roy woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. He looked over and saw Ed thrashing about yelling loudly. Roy was alarmed, he shook the boy and Ed bolted upwards breathing heavily.

"Ed! What's wrong, are you alright," Roy asked in a panic. Was there someone in the room?

"Oh..nothing just a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you Roy," Ed said softly. Roy tried to get a good glimpse of his face but it was dark. Roy leaned over and turned on the lamp.

Ed's face was pale and Roy could see tears running down his face. His stare was blank but Roy said the terror that lingered in his eyes. He pulled the young alchemist into his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh Edo..it's okay, everything is going to be okay," Roy cooed.

"How could Al forgive me for what I did! How do you think my mom feels about what we did. I didn't mean for this to happen Roy! I wish it never would of happened," Ed said into Roy's chest.

"You were a children yearning for your mother. You and Alphonse made a choice to try and bring her back and it had consequences. I know Alphonse doesn't hate you because it is as much his fault as yours," Roy said rubbing his back.

"But I'm the older brother Roy, Al told me we shouldn't do it..he told me Roy! I didn't listen and I persuaded him to do it!"

"Ed if you don't stop blaming yourself you're going to keep having nightmares. You made a mistake, everyone does, yours was terrible but you have to get over it and start working towards the future," Roy said softly.

There was silence for a while and Roy thought Ed had fallen asleep, "but what if when I look to the future I can't see happiness," Ed asked.

"Then you just have to find out for yourself, I know the future is scary but Ed you're strong and brave! I know you'll get through it. Just know you'll always have me by your side," he said smiling softly at the little blonde.

"Thank you Roy..goodnight," Ed said as he lay back down. Roy smiled and layer down next to him when an annoying beep came from the alarm.

"God it's seven already?!" Roy sat up and groaned, Hawkeye will kill him if he's late.

"Ed I have to go to the office now ok, I'll be back before you know it just get some rest," Roy said leaning down and kissing him. Ed smiled and nodded.

Roy got up and got dressed in his uniform. He knew he'd have to make up an excuse for being late but what would he say? Would he say that he was late because a little blonde alchemist kept him up all night! No way! 'Just get through the day, then you can see him again,' Roy thought. He couldn't wait.

-at work-

"Yo Roy how's Ed doing," Hughes asked bursting in through the door.

"He's fine Hughes, what are you doing here," Roy asked frustratedly.

"I came by to ask how that kidnapping case is doing," he said taking a seat in front of Roy's desk.

"Well the case files just came in today so it's in the process right now. As soon as we learn more about it we will start the investigation," Roy said dignifiedly.

"Alright but Roy! Did you know my little Elysia is turning three this weekend? I can't believe it she's grown so much, just wait until she's matured!"

"You already told me this Hughes now if that's all you needed please leave, I have work to do," Roy said giving him an angry glare. Hughes took the hint and left the room, leaving Roy alone with Hawkeye.

"How is he Colonel," she asked. He avoided her eyes. How in the hell did she know?!

"He's alright..he woke up in the middle of the night and cried, the kid has been through so much," he said glancing at her, she was nodding looking out the window.

"When I think about all the things those boys have been through it makes me wonder if the world is worth saving. Look at Ed, he's made himself ill with all this stress, I don't want the same to happen to my children," she said her face saddening.

Roy walked over to her and she looked at him. Roy was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes. "The world turns people into nothing Lieutenant, there's nothing you and I can do but try to protect those we love," Roy said wiping away her tears.

"You love him don't you Colonel?"

"I do..he makes me a better man and I will do whatever I can to protect him. I will try my best to make sure he won't have to go through anymore pain."

They both looked towards his desk as the phone rang. He reached down and put the receiver to his ear, "Mustang here."

"Colonel have you heard from Ed," Al asked on the other end.

"No but he's at my place resting, no need to worry. He had a rough night."

"But..I was just at your place, Ed wasn't there," Al said. Roy's stomach dropped and he looked toward Hawkeye.

"Go sir.." She said. Roy hung up the phone and headed to his car.

-later at home-

Roy's heart sank when he saw that his bed was empty. He found Ed's clothes still there, even that red coat he always wore. That was weird? If Ed was going somewhere he would of gotten dressed. Roy sighed and looked down at his dresser what he saw shocked him. It was..a hairband.

Roy knew Ed never went anywhere public with his hair down. Something was wrong. What If he.. 'No don't go there Roy' he told himself. He had to believe Ed was alright. He headed into the living room and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The voice asked.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang badge 1147 I need you to patch me through to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes," he said in a dry voice.

Three seconds later, "Hughes here."

"Hughes! It's Roy...Ed is missing."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! sorry about the cliffie i just wanted to save it a little, make it last(: plus im exhausted! i really hope you guys like the story itll get more interestin i promise and im probably going to stick with this whole chapter a day thing! kepp seding me reviews and ideas they help a lot! love you guys3**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! oh my god its been a while! so so so sorry, i just have been busy plus i got grounded, and just shitty drama! i tried to make this chapter longer by putting like three chapters together so enjoy my friends! *i do not own fma or anything associated* this is a yaoi DONT LIKE DONT READ DIPSHIT!**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Within the hour, military personnel had flooded into Roy's home. They looked around and made observations, all of it scaring Roy. All these men here could find out about his relationship with Ed.

"Colonel, why was Edward staying at your place," Hughes asked coming around the corner.

"Um..well when he got home from the hospital Al asked if Fullmetal could stay with me, he had to go do some research and wouldn't be able to care for him," Roy said, avoiding his eyes.

"Ah well yes, does Al know?" He asked. Roy knew Maes could see right through his lies.

"Yes I called him right after I called you, he had to go pick up Miss Rockbell from the train station," he posed.

"Sir!" An officer called running into the room.

"Yes what is it," Roy asked preparing himself for bad news.

"We may have a lead on the Fullmetal alchemist's location," he said. Roy waited signaling for him to continue. "We have witness reports saying they saw him out taking a walk, he was last seen at this location," he said handing Roy a piece of paper with an address on it.

Roy gasped and he struggled to remain standing, "1135 n Kirkland..why would he go there?"

"Thank you Sergeant!" Hughes said. He then went into the hall and told everyone to head to the location.

"That's a car lot," Roy said to himself. 'Why would Ed need a car?'

"Roy are you coming?" Hughes asked.

"Oh uh yeah!" They headed out to the car and drove to the site.

-later-

"Yeah I saw the little blonde, he was over at that lot talking to a guy," a man said.

"Can you describe this man sir?" Roy asked, trying to stay calm and patient.

"He had uh..black hair and uh..uh..he was tall I reckon, but I mean maybe he was normal size, the blonde was small. He was wearing a blue shirt!"

"Is that really all you can give me?!" Roy growled at the man.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye warned.

"..thank you for the information, have a good night sir," Roy said turning and leaving.

"You must control yourself Colonel, I know you're worried but we will find him," Hawkeye said following behind.

"I told him to stay at home Riza! Why in the world would he come out here?"

"Sir we found something!" An officer called, Roy rushed over to him.

The officer handed Roy a wadded up piece of notebook paper. He unwrapped it and sighed. It was Ed's sloppy scrawl handwriting, he could barely read it. It said '1135 n Kirkland, Lincoln-Yamatori'

"Lincoln-Yamatori?" Hughes said, voicing Roy's own question.

"Run the name through the data base please Lieutenant," Roy said handing it to Riza, trying to compose himself.

"Roy I wonder if Ed came down here with a lead on this case, I wouldn't doubt it. That boy jumps at adventure," Maes said.

"I wouldn't doubt it either," Roy said thinking about the blonde he loved so much. 'Ive only been his boyfriend for a day and I can't live without him, please let him be okay..'

"Sir! We've got a hit," Hawkeye called from the car. Roy rushed over with Maes to get a look.

"Yamatori Lincoln has been in Central prison for conspiracy, assault and battery, and burglary. Oh but here's the catch, when he was 14 his teacher kidnapped him and raped him," Hawkeye said looking up at the colonel.

"Oh god.." Roy muttered.

What if this person Kidnapped Ed? Why would Ed rush out of the house without his coat, or doing his hair? So many questions left unanswered.. Roy needed to know! His Edward was missing!

"Boss?" Havoc asked.

"I-I broke my promise Edo I'm so sorry.." Roy muttered to himself. He felt a tear go down his cheek. He quickly turned and faced the wall.

"Colonel we have his address, I suggest we head down there," Hawkeye said gently. Roy nodded and hopped into the car.

"Colonel!" Al called running up as the were leaving.

"Hop in Alphonse, we are going to go find him now," Hawkeye said.

-even later xD-

They arrived at the address of Mr. Yamatori about thirty minutes later. Roy was a nervous wreck, he had a bad feeling and he could tell Al did as well.

"I hope this is all a mistake, maybe brother is back at home and we came for nothing," Al said nervously.

"Ed knew something that's for sure, he doesn't pursue something without cause," Roy said.

They got out and headed up to the door. Roy knocked and slipped on his flame gloves. There was no answer. Roy sighed in frustration and kicked open the door.

He lead them inside and searched. There was no one there. "Colonel I—" Hawkeye started but was cut off by a distant scream.

They headed outside and Roy felt his gut clench. They saw a small storage shed and approached. They heard another scream and Roy knew it was Ed.

"Oh god Brother!" Al called.

Roy kicked down the door and was shocked to see what was happening. The man was on top of Ed, Ed was screaming and looked beat up. Roy knew what had happened.

"R-Roy!" Ed called weakly, catching a glance of him through hazy eyes.

Yamatori hopped off Ed and Roy saw that Ed was naked and bruised. 'Oh god no..' The bastard started to make a run for it, Roy raised his hand and snapped. The man was instantly on the floor crying out in pain from the engulfing flames.

Al went over and covered Ed up, helping him to get down. Ed could hardly move. Roy kept snapping, taking his anger out on the disgusting man.

"Colonel stop, you'll kill him! He needs to be questioned," Hawkeye said stepping in his line of sight. He didn't stop. The anger was enveloping him.

"Roy.." Ed's voice pulled the colonel out of his tirade.

He stopped and looked up at his love. Ed was wrapped up in his brothers arms. He was shivering and he looked so weak. Roy's eyes caught glimpses of cuts and bruises up and down his entire body. Roy felt hot tears fall down his face as he realized he'd failed Ed once again.

He walked over and took him from Alphonse. "Edward..I broke my promise I'm so fucking sorry!" Roy said softly. Ed looked up at the flame and Roy saw tears flow down his cheeks.

"You saved me Roy, don't leave me please.." Ed said weakly, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

"Colonel we have him in custody, we also have found the other boys he's kidnapped. They are extremely dehydrated, we have ambulances coming right now. I will escort Edward Alphonse to the hospital in my car," Hawkeye said.

"Please come with me.." Ed said looking up at him, "I don't want to talk about it without you with me," he nodded, knowing his voice would betray his facade.

They all got into the car, Roy held Ed close in the back seat. Edward never stopped shaking even though the car was warm.

"He called and told me he had Al and a philosophers stone..I should of called Al first but I acted on an impulse. I just kept thinking, 'a philosophers stone! This is our chance!' I never thought he could be bad. Roy..he beat me and r-r-.."

"Edward you don't have to finish," Roy said softly, his own voice shaking.

"Raped me..for hours, all I kept thinking about was you, and then you showed up and saved me thank you Roy," Ed said softly.

"Brother.." Al said his voice faltering.

"Don't worry Al, I'll be okay. I just..just.." Ed started but eventually dozed off into sleep.

"He'll be okay Alphonse..we know he's so strong," Roy said trying to comfort him.

"I know..it's just so awful," he said.

He's been through so much shit, both of them have. Ed didn't deserve this at all. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't it of been himself? Roy gladly would of accepted it if It meant protecting Ed. 'I will protect you Ed..even If I die trying, I swear I will!'

* * *

***flinches* please dont hate me! i know i know im an awful person for puttinf ed through that but i just had to, my story needed some intensity, dont worry that bastard will pay for what he did to edo, roy will make sure! i was goin to have rpy just kill him but then i was like ehhh nah! i love you guys soo much please keep reviewing it makes me happy! and share this story with your friends, it has a good message! THIS IS YAOI so of course the characters are OOC IDIOTS! sorry that was my little rant(: thank again! byeee! i swear ill update more regulary(: fell free to chat me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! ha! i posted another chapter and its only been a day, ireally hope you like this one it didnt take me very long to write. i was just inspired and the viola! this chapter is pretty awesome and stuff so yay! *i do not own fma or anything associated* this story is yaoi DONT LIKE DONT READ THANKS! i love you guys, you are like my bestest friends!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
They arrived at the hospital and they brought Ed back to be examined. Roy was allowed to go back with him, never leaving his lovers side. Roy saw the fear in Ed's eyes grow bigger and bigger.

He grabbed the blonde's hand and rubbed his forehead as they did the rape kit. They poked at him and it made him groan and gasp in pain.

"Will you stop that! He's been through so much and you're hurting him," Roy said glaring at the doctors.

"We have to do this sir, it's protocol. We're almost finished, then he may rest," the gray haired doctor said.

Roy growled and looked down at his squirming partner, "shh Edo it's almost over," Roy cooed.

"Alright done, we will lock this up on file. Mr. Yamatori is now in custody, we've treated his burns," he said.

"Should of just let the bastard die," Roy said.

"T-that's what I used to s-say about you Roy," Ed said lightly.

That made Roy smile a little. 'How can he be humorous? He's been through hell again, and he's the one trying to lighten things,' Roy thought.

"You were just in the hospital Ed, I'm so sorry you keep having to come back," Roy said.

"I'm so sorry Roy I was stu—"

"Shut your mouth right now Edward," Roy cut him off.

"This was not your fault, so please don't blame yourself. I don't want you to com to the hospital anymore. I want to protect you, I will make it my  
number one priority. I swear it, I will be here forever..until my own end,"  
Roy added a tear coming down his cheek.

Ed reached up and wiped it away, "thank you.." He said softly.

"Brother!" Al walked into the room just as the doctors left.

"Hey Al," Ed said a small smile forming on his lips.

'They have such a good relationship, I'm glad they've had each other through these hard times,' Roy thought.

"How are you feeling brother?"

"I'm doing ok, I'm just in a lot of pain and I want to sleep is all," Ed said. Roy knew there was more but Ed being Ed, he wanted to be strong in front of Al.

"They say you can come home anytime now. They've got all they need," Roy said.

"Home..with you?" Ed asked looking hopefully up at the Flame.

"My home is always welcome to you Edo," Roy said smiling down at him.

"Oh gross!" Al squealed.

"Yo Ed!" Hughes called barging into the room. Roy cursed, 'it's getting crowded!'

"Hey Hughes, how's the family," Ed asked.

"Just dandy but I came here to ask how you are," Hughes said, his eyes growing dark.

It frightened Ed, "I'm alright, it's getting better."

"The bastard who did this is going to face the judgement of this country don't worry," he said. The thought made Roy feel good but the look on Ed's face made those feelings go away.

-later at casa de Mustang xD-

"Now everyone will know how weak Edward Elric, the infamous Fullmetal alchemist is," Ed said blankly as Roy laid him down on the bed.

"No my love, you're wrong," Roy posed.

"How's that Roy? I acted on my stupidity and look what happened, everyone will know," he said.

Roy frowned, "Edo, everyone will know how strong you are! How brave and sacrificial you are! You are willing to do anything to help your brother, and people will know that. I will make sure," he said.

"I don't want people to take more pity on me Roy..I already get it enough. You all wonder why I cover up my automail, that's why. I don't want to be seen as a pitiful insolent boy!" Ed cried.

"No one will, you are the strongest person I've ever met Edward Elric! You are only fifteen and you're stronger than most adults..including me. So stop it, you don't deserve anymore pain," Roy said pulling Ed close.

"Roy..oh god Roy, I was so scared," Ed said into Roy's chest. Roy felt the boy shake as he tried to control his sobbing.

"Shh Ed, I know. It's alright, that bastard is an evil man. I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier," Roy said and started to feel hot tears come. 'No you have to be strong for him,' he thought and pushed them away.

"We can get through this Edward, I want you to live here with me so I can protect you better, I promise I'm not going to let anymore bad things happen to you."

"Oh Roy..yes!" Ed said looking up at him.

Roy leaned in and kissed him gently, showing him the love and compassion he deserved. He brushed his hair back and smiled into those golden eyes.

"How about a bath?" Roy asked.

"Y-yes I need to wash him off of me but I..I can't even move," Ed said softly.

"Don't worry," Roy said lifting Ed up.

He carried him to the bathroom and sat the beautiful blonde on the counter. He ran his fingers through the silky hair and laid a kiss on Ed's neck causing a soft moan. Roy cursed mentally as he felt his cock respond. 'No, it'll frighten him,' he thought.

"I'm going to take off your clothes now okay? You can help," Roy said said softly. Ed nodded nervously.

Roy unbuttoned the white shirt and slid it off, Roy had to force himself not to get angry at the sight of the bruises. He then moved his hands down and slid off the sweat pants Ed had on. Ed bit his lip as he felt his boxers slide off.

"Ed, please don't be scared with me. I'm not going to hurt you I promise," Roy whispered kissing Ed's forehead gently. Ed nodded and blushed lightly.

Roy went over and started the warm water. He smiled warmly at the young alchemist and helped him into the large tub.

"R-Roy?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you get in with me, this tub is rather large," Ed said looking away.

Roy smiled and started shedding his clothes, reminding himself to steady his actions. He got in the tub and sat behind Ed. He put one leg on either side of him and Ed laid back into his chest closing his eyes. Roy smiled and started to gently wash the boy's hair.

When he was done Ed glanced up at him nervously and said, "we need to wash my body now."

"I'm not going to hurt you Edward, I'm not him."

"I know..it's just scary," Ed said. Roy nodded and started to wash Edwards body laying gentle kisses on his neck.

When he got to his lower stomach Ed flinched and held his breath. "Edo please relax, I love you I'm not going to hurt you," Roy said. 'This is going to be difficult,' he thought.

Ed grabbed the Colonel's hand and placed it on the boys erect penis. Roy's eyes widened in shock. Ed started to whimper, Roy looked down into those golden eyes.

"Y-you've been turning me on ever since you took off your clothes Roy, I know you won't hurt me..please make me forget his disgusting touch," Ed said pleading with his eyes.

Roy was confused, he didn't want to hurt Ed. "Please Roy..I need you," he said. That made Roy's cock go hard against Ed's ass.

Ed turned around and started to stroke the Colonel's cock with his flesh hand. Roy moaned and realized how much he needed Ed. He moved his hand onto Ed's cock and started to stroke at the same pace. Soon they both were enveloped in pure blissful pleasure. Ed knew Roy wouldn't hurt him because he felt the love there. Roy was soft and gentle, he couldn't hurt the person he loved.

"Roy! Oh god Roy!" Ed said as he came hard, his head tilting back, body spasming.

"Oh fuck! Edo! You are so damn sexy," Roy gasped and came seconds after Ed. Both of them releasing their grips breathing hard.

Roy pulled Ed out of the tub and got him dressed. He carried him to the bed and they lay together staring into each others eyes.

"Thank you Roy.." Ed said, yawning.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I love you," Roy said closing his eyes.

"I love you too, you make me so happy," Ed said and they both drifted off into sleep, feeling warmth and love once again.

* * *

**hope you guys liked that, i worked really hard and i really like this chapter! its just so cute(: please keep reviewing, as long as you do i will keep updating! im glad my story is going so well its crazy becaus its only my first! feel free to givce suggestions and chat me! love youuu!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! "Oh my god hey Tragedy!" Lol anyway! I have been going through a really rough time and I just want you to know that you all and your good reviews help me so much! I love all of you and I consider you consistent people my friends(: thank you for being supportive and patient! Enjoy chapter 11! WARNING: if you do not support yaoi and or Royxed then DO NOT READ THIS you fucking idiots some of these people jeez! -.- but I love you all! *i do not own fma or anything associated* enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Roy was woken up by the phone ringing. He rushed to get it, tripping over Ed's boots of course. 'Who would be calling, it's 5 in the morning, if its Hawkeye making me come in I will flame her ass,' he thought.

"Mustang," he said in a formal, but sleepy, tone.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," said a silky feminine voice.

"Who is this," he asked patiently.

"Oh no need for names Roy, I just wanted you to know that you arrested one of my best men. I'm a desperate girl you know," she said.

"Who the hell is this?! Why is Lincoln Yamatori working for you?!" He asked getting angry. He looked back at Ed and sighed, he was sleeping soundly. 'Thank god..'

"That's not important Flamey! What's important is that Edward Elric is not dead, that's a problem. Yamatori's job was to torture and eliminate him. He obviously succeeded on the torture," she practically purred.

"Why would you want Ed d-dead," he asked shocked. 'There were more people involved,' he thought.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Flamey," she said with a sickening giggle.

"You will not lay a hand on him, I will kill you!"

She laughed, "you're funny Roy, you actually love the kid? I'm much better you'll see," she said and hung up.

Roy cursed and fell to the floor in shock. Why would someone want to kill Ed so badly? It didn't make any damn sense. Just how many enemies do those boys have?!

"R-Roy?" Ed asked sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

Roy shot up. 'I can't worry him,' he thought. "Hey love, how did you sleep? Sorry to wake you," he said getting back into bed.

"Fine, who was that on the phone," he asked looking up at Roy.

"Nobody Edo don't worry about it," he said with a smile. 'He doesn't need anymore worry.'

"Any bad dreams?" Roy asked.

"No, I actually had a sex dream.." Ed said, looking away blushing. 'Its like he's craving it, was it the rape?'

"Really now? Well tell me what happened," he said slyly.

"You..well, you gave me another blowjob," he blushed deeper and Roy giggled.

"You're so cute Edo, you enjoyed that did you," he asked. Ed nodded and took a deep breath.

Roy smiled and laid Ed back on the bed. Ed was so gorgeous naked, he should always sleep that way. His automail wasn't an ugly feature it gave uniqueness and Roy felt like it gave beauty. He moved his lips onto Ed's neck and smiled as it instantly triggered a reaction. He moved down, leaving a trail of kisses on the boys shivering body. Roy gasped quietly seeing the bruises again. 'Im an idiot, he doesn't need this,' Roy thought.

Roy stopped and Ed whimpered, "why s-stop?"

"Ed..you don't need this," Roy said lightly.

Ed sighed and looked away, "I know you think I'm crazy for wanting sex like this after.. What happened, but I do. I want you to hold me and show me love, it makes me forget it temporarily."

Roy looked away from his lover knowing his eyes were tearing up, "alright Edo,"

He moved down and teased his tongue up and down Ed's long hard cock. He smiled as it twitched in a pleasurable response. "Roy! Y-yes!" Roy moved Ed's member into his mouth and started to suck him off. Ed moaned in pleasure, his flesh and automail fingers running down through Roy's hair. Roy moved it down his throat and gagged on its thickness.

"Roy! Yes yes yes! I'm cumming!" Ed groaned and came deep down Roy's throat. Roy groaned at the mouthful but swallowed happily.

"Am I really that good Edo," Roy asked with a smirk.

"You're so damn good bastard!" Ed said with a happy laugh.

Roy groaned as his cock pulsed, "dammit Ed," he said smiling.

Ed smiled and laid back on the pillows and pulled Roy on top of him, "put it inside me," he said softly looking into Roy's eyes.

"W-when did you get so demanding, oh wait you've always been demanding," Roy said winking.

He reached for the oil ,that was still there from the first night, and moved it on his fingers. Roy moved to put them inside but Ed stopped him.

"Just please..put your cock inside me," Ed said. They both were barely breathing. Their heartbeats pounding together. Roy bent down and kissed Ed gently on the lips.

He spread the oil onto his pulsating member and moaned. "Roy..your moans are so sexy," Ed said moving his hand up Roy's body. Roy moaned again and Ed smirked.

"Okay.. Here it goes," Roy said moving into position.

He moved the head in an Ed cried out. 'Why would he want this? He's probably still in so much pain,' Ed held Roy's hand and smiled gently, forcefully.

"Please don't stop..I'm fine," Ed said softly.

Roy pushed in all the way causing Ed to start crying. 'Dammit, I went too fast!' He started to pull out but Ed shook his head and wiped away his tears.

"Roy, please! Don't make me beg," Ed said.

Roy nodded and started to move in and out at a steady pace. Ed groaned and held onto Roy, biting his lip to keep from crying.

Roy moaned loudly as Ed wrapped tightly around his cock, the pleasure almost unbearable. He smiled as Ed moaned and grabbed onto him tighter. Roy knew he had found Ed's prostate. He adjusted himself to hit it with every thrust. Roy knew he was about to lose it so he grabbed Ed's cock and started rapidly stroking it.

"Oh my god Roy! Royyy! Harder harder, oh fuck I'm going to cum again!" Ed screamed. They both gasped as they came together, holding onto each other.

"Edo...oh god Ed.." Roy whispered holding him close.

Suddenly Roy felt Ed's shoulders begin to shake, he was crying. "Ed?" He asked.

"I'm sorry it's just..he came inside me so many times, Im not scared of you it's just.. Oh my god it was awful," he gasped, tears running down his face.

"Shhhh it's alright Ed, nobody is going to touch you anymore, I swear I will protect you. I knew you weren't ready," Roy said lightly.

"But I was, I can't be afraid Roy I—"

Just then the alarm went off. "Dammit.." Ed sighed.

"I have to go to work now Ed , you shouldn't be going but you need to come with me. You don't have to work, just stay in my office. I don't want to leave you alone," Roy said, remembering that mysterious, threatening call.

"Okay Roy.. Can I call Al and Winry so they can keep me company," Ed asked lightly.

"What I'm not enough for you," Roy asked smirking. "Yes of course just don't get too crazy," He added.

"Me crazy? Pshh as if bastard colonel!"

-later at central HQ-  
"Colonel Mustang sir!" Fuery said entering the room.

"Yes, go ahead."

"We tried to track that phone callers location but we were unsuccessful," he said sadly.

"Dammit.." Roy cursed. 'I have to protect Ed, I promised!'

"Roy um er.. Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Yes Fullmetal?"

"That phone call this morning?" Ed asked, blushing as he remembered what happened after.

"Y-yes Edward, it was just very suspicious so I asked Fuery and Falman to look into it," he covered.

"Oh.. Well okay," he said.

"Brother are you alright?"

"Yeah Ed.. I can't believe what you went through," Winry said wiping away a tear.

"Don't cry Winry, I'm doing alright. I'm trying not to think about it," he said looking down. Roy saw his eyes go dark.

"Fullmetal!" Roy said trying to pull Ed away from those thoughts.

"Y-y-yes?"

"I think you all should go visit Elysia and Gracia, they sure do miss you," he said smiling warmly at Ed.

"You're right colonel, come on Ed." Al said pulling him up. Ed distantly nodded and followed. 'Please god..let him find some peace. Maybe just for a little while at least, give him a break.'

"Colonel, you're showing your affection very openly, as your friend I suggest you back off. People are starting to talk," Hawkeye said by his side. 'Oh no..what should I do? Ed needs me..great..'

* * *

**woah it's me again at the bottoms! I hope you enjoyed this chap! I seriously am loving this story, it's only my first on this website so this is crazy! I literally love love love fma and I think brotherhood is slightly better, js(: and I love Roy mustang! But I know he belongs to Edo! keep reviewing and following please, I know it's slow but it'll get better I promise(: I love you all I hope you enjoyeD! Oh and I have a suggestion, while you're waiting for an update from me, go back and read my story again but this time listen to like soft romantic music! Like sex music xD it'll be like DEM FEELS! It's amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! I'm back(: I've been out of town the past few days and school has been so crazy, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post but I thank you for being forever patient with me! I really do appreciate it! it doesn't take me very long to write a chapter but sometimes I just don't really know what to write, you know? I'm having major writers block so I hope this chapter isn't terrible!**

**Ed: it is. *appearing in front of me***

**Me: woah now I'm imagining things!**

**Roy: no you're not *appearing behind me* **

**Me: I'm in the middle of an EdRoy sandwich! *fangirls***

**anyway.. This story is yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

***i do not own fma or anything associated!* enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

*Ed's POV temporarily*

Ed, Al, and Winry all head out to the lieutenant colonel's house to visit Gracia and Elysia. Ed knew that Roy only wanted him to go so he would be distracted but still..he couldn't forget for long.

"Brother we're here," Al said bringing Ed out of his thoughts.

"Ed..are you okay?" Winry asked looking at him with worried eyes. Ed nodded and they all got out.

He knew Winry and Al were being careful around him. He knew they were afraid to make him remember. Did they not know how it's unforgettable..how it tortures his every damn thought! He just wanted everyone to stop looking at him with sad eyes! For gods sake! Even Roy was acting different around him.. 'I need him more then anyone, he makes me forget the pain for just a little bit..but it's always there,' Ed thought.

"Ed, Al, Winry! It's so nice to see you again, come in!" Gracia said answering the door.

"Big brothers!" Elysia called running into the living room.

They all sat down on the couch while Gracia got them some drinks. Elysia sat on Winry's lap while she did the little girls hair. Ed wished things were that simple. 'If mom would've never died..things would be normal, innocent, peacful' Ed thought. He felt himself get teary.

"Brother look!"

Ed turned and saw Al hold up a photo. Ed smiled softly. It was a picture of the Hughes family and the brothers a few years ago. Ed really got teary then. A tear fell down his cheek and he excused himself to the bathroom. He didn't want Al and Winry to see him like that. They'd just give him those looks again and feel sorry for him. Ed hated that! He leaned against the counter and buried his face in his hands.

"I just want to die.." He whispered to himself.

'Maybe if I would've never been born..Al..I'm so sorry,' Ed thought.

He knew Roy really cared for him but Roy would never understand. Ed desperately wanted Roy to know how much he appreciated the love he gave him but..Ed was so scared and weak all the time, how could he? They couldn't even be affectionate toward each other in public. Ed knew Roy would do anything to protect him but he wanted to stop being scared all the time. Roy doesn't look worried so why should he?

"Brother..you okay?" Al asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah Al I'm coming," Ed said hopping down and wiping his eyes. He laughed softly to himself 'I cry too much' Ed knew he had to be strong not only for Al but for himself too.

*back to RoysexyMustang-o xD*

Roy yawned and looked at his watch. "Yes it's 6:00 time to go home, goodnight Lieutenant," Roy said. Hawkeye saluted him and he left.

Roy cursed as he got into his car. What if Ed didn't make it home safely? Is he alone? Oh god.. Roy told the driver to hurry to on to his house, that it was an emergency.

When he got there he saw that there was a light on. He rushed inside and sighed. Ed smiled and looked up at him, "hey bastard how was work?"

Roy smiled, "fine thank you for asking shortstuff," he said and smirked.

"I'm not short.." He growled.

"Ed why are you always rude to the colonel?" Winry asked coming into the room with Al.

"Because I can be, sorry Roy I invited them in because I didn't want to be alone," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

Roy sighed and sat down next to his little alchemist. "This is your house too, don't worry about It," he said softly. Ed smiled and hugged Roy hard. "I missed you Roy," Ed said softly.

Roy leaned in and kissed Ed gently. He felt Ed relax and he pulled away gently realizing they had company, Ed blushed and cleared his throat.

"S-sorry.." He said softly.

Even though Al was a suit of armor it was like he was blushing. Winry just stared shocked, "since when do you even like him Ed?" She asked

"Winry I.. I'm gay obviously but I always have been. I've always had a crush on him, I love him," Ed said looking away.

"I love you too Edo," Roy said kissed Ed's cheek.

Winry squealed and giggled, "aww so cute!"

"Er..yeah we'll see you tomorrow brother, come on Winry," Al said pulling her away.

As they left Roy took Ed into his arms and kissed him hard. Ed moaned and pulled Roy's shirt off, Roy smiled and pulled Ed's off they lay there, bare chests touching. Ed shivered and smiled.

"Roy..?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I love you, thank you for loving me," he said softly.

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you. You saved me from..well myself. Without you I don't know where I would be," Roy said and kissed Ed's cheek.

"Gracia wants you over for dinner by the way," he said cuddling into the older.

"Maybe we can all go together, oh Ed we have to talk about something," Roy said gently stroking Ed's hair.

"Oh no..what?" Ed asked, his mind thinking the worst.

"Shh..people are starting to find our relationship strange and suspicious. Hawkeye knows and she's okay but we need to be more careful nobody can find out because I can't lose you."

"Alright..I'll start hating you at work don't worry," Ed said smiling softly.

"Good, how are you feeling?"

Ed swallowed and Roy saw his golden eyes shift and go dark again, "I-I'm fine Roy," he said softly.

'Dammit I shouldn't of asked,' Roy thought.

"Hey let's to to bed sweetheart," Roy said leading Ed to the bedroom.

They shed the rest of their clothes down to their boxers and cuddled in bed. Roy held Ed close trying to take the pain away as best he could. Ed finally drifted off to sleep after Roy sang to him. 'This is going to be harder than I thought..'

-later that night-

Ed woke up five times at different points in the night and Roy was really worried. He gave Ed some cold medicine and finally relaxed when Ed passed out from absolute exhaustion.

Roy had asked him what was wrong and Ed had said, "nightmares..I-I keep reliving it..no no! Save me Roy!"

Roy knew he couldn't help Ed. As much as he hated to admit it he needed help. Ed needs to know he isn't alone. Therapy? But then there's those people out there still wanting to kill him.. Roy started to shiver with fear. 'I have to protect him! I have to! Please God if you're out there..give me the strength to do so. He needs me.' Roy thought drifting off to sleep once again, so many things flying away into an endless pool of nothingness.

* * *

**hey it's me again but this time at the bottom! Heehee(: sorry this chap kind of sucks but again I'm having writers block. I also have another story in mind so yay! Did you guys like Ed's POV? If so I could do more maybe. I'm going to change the storyline of FMA a bit probably only because I want things to move alone. Feel free to chats me or give me any suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to get up to 40 maybe.. Tell your friends about the story and keep supporting! Love you all! ~tragedy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys..well here's another chapter I hope you like it. I've been going through a lot and I hope you can forgive me if this is a rather depressing chapter. God I hate life why can't it just feel good for once and not hurt? thanks for the support and please review. this story should be coming to an end soon, possibly one or two more chaps. Okay enjoy. This is a yaoi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! *i do not own fma or anything associated***

* * *

**Chapter 13**

*Edo POV*

"Edo my love..wake up," Roy murmured close to his ear.

"Whaaaa?" Ed sat up feeling disheveled.

"It's almost time to go to work, do you want to come with me, or do you want to invite Al and Winry to come stay with you here," Roy asked patting down his hair.

Ed frowned. Why was Roy always making him have a babysitter?! Ed knew Roy was worried about him but they got the guy who..who did this to him. 'Maybe he actually loves you,' Ed thought to himself. Maybe. Then the other thought came in, 'how could anyone love someone as worthless as you?' Ed knew he didn't deserve Roy. He knew that no matter what he did, and how hard he tried, he'd never be good enough for the Flame Alchemist's love.

"Edo?" Roy asked breaking Ed of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry! Um..I'll just go with you," Ed said avoiding Roy's eyes. Roy could see right through him and Ed knew it.

"Alright are you sure? I mean it'll be a strict work facade today," Roy said with a gentle tone.

"Yeah, I just don't want to cause any hustle for Al or Winry..they've done so much already and Al already has so much he has to deal with," Ed said his face saddening.

"Hey grumpy, don't be so sad," Roy said with his signature smirk.

Ed loved that smirk. It made him feel safe and at home. He used to want to punch the look right off the bastard's face but Roy was his everything now. 'I love him so much, I'm glad he doesn't treat me differenty,' he thought. Al and Winry sure did. Why did they?! Just because bad things happen to people doesn't mean you need to feel sorry for them. At least don't show it! It makes it even worse.

"God people are stupid.." Ed muttered to himself.

"What love?" Roy asked as he was getting dressed.

"Oh nothing," Ed said pulling his hair into a ponytail.

He came out of the bathroom and Roy smiled, "a ponytail..hmm no braid?" He asked.

"I needed a change, plus I'm too lazy."

A change.. God Ed needed one badly! Just anything! Any fucking thing! He needed relief from the hell he'd been living in since that fateful night he almost lost everything. 'Why did I have to do that? I was selfish, nobody can bring back the dead,' he thought. God dammit! 'Just give me a damn break!'

Ouch! Ed looked down and saw a huge welt on his flesh arm. He had pressed down with his automail too hard because of the anger. 'Im an idiot,' he thought.

He stared at the bruise-like obstruction. It had felt kind of strange.. It took that pain away for an instant. Maybe just..maybe..

"Ed?" Roy stuck his head in the living room, "time to go."

"Okay," Ed stood up, rolling down his sleeve. 'Roy will think I'm crazy.' Maybe he was..

-later at the office-

"Hey chief!" Havoc called sitting down next to the sleepy blonde.

"Hey Havoc.." Ed muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

God..He wished everyone would stop asking that. "I'm feeling fine." Lie.

"That's great! Are you happy to be back?"

"So happy!" Lie. "It's like coming home." Lie.

"That's great shorty!" Havoc said smiling dodging Ed's punch. Usually Ed would of gone crazy and that worried everyone when he didn't.

God all Ed wished was for people to stop staring at him that way! He wasn't some pitiful creature they picked up in the rain. He was a human and more than that their friend. Can't they just accept that and treat him like they used to? It was really starting to piss Ed off.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ed said getting up and walking down the hallway.

He was halfway to the bathroom when an annoying voice stopped him, "Edward!" Hughes called running up joining him.

"Hey Hughes, what's up?"

"Nothing important but I just wanted to talk..how are you doing," he asked.

That really sent Ed over the edge. "IM FUCKING FINE SO WILL EVERYONE QUIT FUCKING ASKING ME THAT DAMN QUESTION, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALL OF YOU!" Ed yelled running down that hall.

"Calm down pipsquea— I mean Edward," Hughes called after him.

Ed stopped and turned around, "ARE ALL OF YOU FUCKING LISTENING?! DON'T CALL ME SMALL IM NOT FUCKING SMALL! IF YOU WANT A PIPE UP YOUR ASS THEN GO AHEAD AND SAY IT, BUT I HIGHLY SUGGEST NOT TO PISS ME OFF ANYMORE!" Ed turned and ran off down the hall into a supply closet.

*Roy POV*

Roy turned and looked at the clock. 'Gah only 12:30!' He didn't know how much more paperwork he could take! He wanted to get home and hold his lover.. Roy hadn't seen much of Ed that day, was he mad? 'Hmm..always so complicated Fullmetal.'

"IM FUCKING FINE SO WILL EVERYONE QUIT FUCKING ASKING ME THAT DAMN QUESTION, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALL OF YOU!" Roy heard outside in the hall.

'What in the world?' He thought. Was that Ed?

"ARE ALL OF YOU FUCKING LISTENING?! DON'T CALL ME SMALL IM NOT FUCKING SMALL! IF YOU WANT A PIPE UP YOUR ASS THEN GO AHEAD AND SAY IT, BUT I HIGHLY SUGGEST NOT TO PISS ME OFF ANYMORE!"

Ok that definitely was his lover. Why was Ed so angry? Roy didn't do anything wrong to make him upset did he? Roy knew Ed flipped when people called him short but..never this extravagantly.

Roy stood up and went into the hallway. He found Havoc and Breda staring down the hallway shocked. What the hell was going on here?

"Havoc! Breda! What's going on ," he asked following their eyes.

"Ed just yelled at Hughes..Hughes of all people. He yelled at him then he took off down the hall, nobody can find him," Breda said.

"Mustang!" Hughes called.

"Maes, what the hell? What did you do to Ed?" Roy asked.

"I did nothing to the little pipsqueak," Hughes said with a smirk.

"Uhh..calling him pipsqueak probably set him off, since when do you insult Ed? He doesn't need this right now people!" Roy said. He turned and continued looking for Ed. Havoc, Breda, and Hughes followed.

They came to a halt when Roy found a door sealed shut with alchemy, "back to work all of you leave this to me," Roy said. They obeyed.

Roy knocked on the door, "Edo..?"

The door suddenly unlocked and Roy was pulled inside. Roy laughed at the suddenness but his laughter turned to concern just as he saw the boy's teared face. Ed looked up at him and buried his face in Roy's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened love," Roy cooed him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm fine Roy, I'm sorry for upsetting everyone I just..I don't want to be seen as weak anymore. Haha I know coming into a closet and crying is pretty weak but.."

"Shh it's okay," Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

"I'm tired of everyone treating me differently because of what happened to me Roy.. I just want things to be normal again," Ed said his voice breaking as he said the last.

"Edward, when were things ever normal for you? Don't mind people, it's just what they do. They actually do feel awful for you..I know I do. I blame myself for not being able to protect you. I know you're trying to be strong but nobody expects you to be. Just carry on through your day and ignore the pity, you're worth so much more than you think," Roy said smiling down at Ed. Roy put his hand on Ed's cheek and caught a tear, wiping it away. "Shh there now, no need for tears," Roy cooed.

"T-thank you Roy," Ed said. For the first time in his life Roy knew what his job was, Edward was his job. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist needed him. 'I'll protect you Edo, I promise,' he thought.

-eveeeenn later-

Roy walked down the hallway with Ed next to him. They were holding hands walking back together. Roy knew he couldn't let anyone see but he loved Ed, and the boy needed him right now.

"Roy I..I'm sorry," Ed said softly.

"For what Edo?"

"For always being weak. Always causing you to suffer with me," he said.

Roy stopped just before the office and frowned, "do you not know my feelings for you? I may not be the best boyfriend but I certainly try," he said.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I know you lov—"

"I do love you Ed! Please please don't ever forget it," Roy kissed him softly and pulled him into his office.

They started kissing deeply. Roy pushed Ed against the wall and kissed his neck. Ed let out a low moan and whimpered, both of them needing each other badly.

"Aww well isn't that cute, two lovers on the edge of being found out," a sickeningly familiar voice said.

It was her..that female voice from the phone call. 'Oh god no! I have to protect him, I will do it. I will die for him,' he thought. Ed and Roy broke apart and Roy stepped in front of him protectively. Ed gave him a questioning look but didn't object. Roy saw her. She was stunningly beautiful and slender. Her long blonde hair running down her back and her green eyes were almost piercing him with the gaze. She was sitting on Roy's desk with a silky smile.

"What..do you..want?" Roy asked pulling on his cloth gloves.

"Oh well that's the thing Flamey, you know what I want," she said hopping down. She walked over to them and as she did she began to change.

Ed gasped, just as Roy found the recognition. "E-Envy," Ed stuttered.

"How ya doin little pipsqueak?" Envy asked laughing menacingly.

"Pipsqueak.." Roy gasped, Hughes?! "What have you done with Maes?!" He spit out.

"What I'm going to do to you and chibi here," he said walking even closer.

'Oh god no! Not Hughes,' he thought. "You've been the one after Ed, you sent that man to hurt him!"

"Well kind of..Yamatori was supposed to kill him, but apparently his mission failed." He said.

"Roy..?" Ed asked.

"Shh Edo, I will protect you," Roy said softly.

"But that's only if you can protect yourself Flamey!" Envy said lunging toward Roy.

Roy fell at the unexpected attack and cursed. He knew he couldn't let Envy get to Ed. He would protect him at all costs. If that meant dying, then so be it.

He pushed Envy off of him and groaned, he felt like one of his ribs were cracked. 'Fuck! He's so strong' Roy stood up, holding his side, and snapped causing flames to engulf the damned homunculus.

Ed turned and clapped his hands together placing them on the wall. As more flames surrounded Envy. Ed transmuted a box around him, like a cage. Envy was feral. He growled and switched into a new form.

"Brother! Brother please!" Al-Envy begged. Ed winced.

"Roy please! I have to get home to my family," he switched into Hughes.

"Stop it Envy, you're only making things worse for yourself," Roy said avoiding his eyes.

Envy laughed as he pulled one of the bars off the cage. He sharpened it with his teeth then sat it down. He started at Roy, testing his abilities.

*Edo POV*

"I didn't know you were gay pipsqueak," he said laughing.

Ed frowned and looked away. "I bet you liked what I did to you then." Ed gasped and turned to face envy. Envy had turned into the man who haunted his every nightmare. The man who took away his happiness..Yamatori.

Envy laughed and threw the spear-like thing towards Ed through the bars. Before Ed could realize what was going on he felt a terrible pain at his side that made him fall to the ground.

'What was..that?' He thought. 'Why is it getting cold?' 'Why do I smell blood.' 'Help me..save me..I'm drowning.'

Fading...drowning...darkness engulfing.

"Edward!" Roy called. Ed weakly smiled hearing his lovers voice as he faded into the ever cold darkness.

'Goodnight...'

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter WAS really depressing! I'm sorry, but when in life do we get happiness all the time? I love you guys please PLEASE review I could really use it. Be patient with me(: it's just stuff in my past is coming back and blahhh. Well bye!(: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys(: well here it is..the last chapter I hope you enjoy. I'm very pleased with it and I hope you all like it. I'm sorry I've put you all through an emotional rollercoaster with this story and I hope you still support me and my other stories. I already have an idea for another FMA fic! *i do not own fma or anything associated* as always.. Enjoy..~tragedy.**

* * *

** Chapter 14**

*Roy POV*

"Edward!" Roy called seeing the spear pierce through his lovers skin. Roy fell to the ground as Ed's blood started covering the floor.

"Oh god no..please don't do this to me! Edo..Edward stay with me!" Roy begged crawling over to him.

"Colonel Mustang sir wha—" Hawkeye started being cut off by shock.

Roy looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Roy didn't need to be strong for anyone anymore. He didn't know what to do his..his Edo.

"Edward Elric if you leave me I swear..what about Al? And Winry? And me.. Ed for fucks sake to better not leave me!" Roy pleaded.

Hawkeye came over and started shooting at envy at the transmutation Ed had done was being torn apart. "Sir I—"

"Hawkeye..can you come stop the bleeding I.. I will take care of him," Roy said, interrupting, looking up at her.

"Sir are you sur—" "that's an order lieutenant!" He barked drying. She got down and moved her hand over the wound applying pressure.

"Don't remove the spear, it'll make things worse. Call for a medic," Roy said. He turned to face Envy.

Envy looked at him with satisfaction, "what? It's not like you actually loved the little pipsqueak," he sneered.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything you insolent creature," Roy said snapping his fingers.

Envy screeched as the fire of hell engulfed him. Roy smiled in satisfaction and snapped again, continuing the torture.

"How many times must I do this before you die?!" Roy exclaimed snapping once more.

"Colonel stop it," Hawkeye pleaded looking up at him.

Roy didn't pay any mind. He looked at Envy with pure hatred. He snapped and snapped, ignoring the continuos pleads from both Hawkeye and Envy. This is the man who has caused Ed all this pain. Envy deserved this..he deserved worse. Roy needed to kill him, he promised Ed..he broke the promise. Roy wanted to die too. 'Whats the point,' Roy thought as he kept snapping.

Envy suddenly turned into a tiny green creature small enough to squash with his boot. "So this is your true form Envy.." Roy muttered picking him up.

The medics came in and surrounded Ed. Roy faintly heard, "oh god so much blood.." "I've got the bleeding controlled," "he's cold, lift him up."

"Noooo! Please noo!" Envy begged as Roy lifted his fingers to snap.

"Roy..Roy please don't kill him, you'll regret it," Hawkeye pleaded coming up beside him.

Roy pushed her back and cursed. He couldn't stop, the anger was enveloping him. How was he supposed to let the person go that hurt his lover so much..? He deserves to die..he deserves this pain.

"W-where's R-Roy.."

Roy suddenly felt the anger go away as he heard the weak familiar voice he loved so much. Roy turned and saw those golden eyes staring at him, staring into his soul as always. How was there fire still in them? He was so badly hurt and he still is so passionate.

"Edo.."

"What..what happened," Ed asked. He coughed and started to look even more pale.

"Ed just calm down, you'll be fine. Envy got you but you're fine okay..please be fine," Roy whimpered his angry, tough facade wavering. He started to cry.

Everyone was shocked. Not Ed. "Shh Roy I know I'll be fine, but I also know..you can't kill Envy."

"But..he hurt you so much! Everything was his fault Edward!"

"I...I know," Ed said a cough interrupting. Roy knew his strength was wavering. Envy squirmed in his arms.

"You'll have his blood on your hands and you don't need that...put him in a jar and never feed him philosophers stones..he'll..he'll die eventually," Ed said. He closed his eyes and Roy gasped running over to him.

"He's fading, he needs a blood transfusion!" A doctor said and they lifted his love taking him away.

Roy's heart squeezed. He looked down at the pitiful creature in his hand and sighed. Ed was right and Roy knew it. Hawkeye knew it too, she brought over a jar.

"It's for the best sir.." She said, Roy nodded and dropped him in, shutting him off. The officers took the jar away and they left leaving Hawkeye with him alone.

"Edward will be fine, he's so strong Roy," she said sitting down.

Roy sat next to her and buried his head in his hands. Ed's blood covered them both. Roy shivered and his resolve once again broke. He cried.

"I..I just can't live without him! I..I p-promised him R-Riza, I-I keep letting him d-down!"

"No you don't sir, he knows you'd do anything for him. You have protected him whether you think so or not. You've saved him..made him happier. Just love him sir..we all know you do. We all knew before you did Roy. You need him just as much as he needs you. Don't give up or I swear I will shoot you," she said patting his back comfortingly.

"This is the third time Ed's been In the hospital in the past week I just..I try to be strong for him and try to make him happy but I'm failing Riza," he said.

"You're not..did you see what he did just now? He got his strength from you Roy. He told you what you needed to hear because he knows you've been strong for so long. "

Roy just looked at her amazed. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome now let's get to the hospital." She said and led the emotionally wounded colonel to the car.

*Edo POV* -laterr in the hospital-

Ed opened his eyes slightly and winced, the light was so damn bright. Oh god what was that pain in his side?! Then he remembered all the events that happened. Ed gasped and tried to sit up, but the shooting pain in his side stopped him. He felt a warm hand on his and he relaxed.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Roy said smirking. That smirk instantly made Ed feel better.

"S-shut up bastard. I'm not a damn girl.." Ed said weakly.

"Shh take it easy Edo, don't strain yourself," Roy said stroking Ed's cheek.

Ed had so many questions in his head but he started easy, "what happened after I blacked out, and why did I?" He asked.

"Y-you were stabbed Ed..Envy threw a spear at you," Roy said. Ed could see the anger in his eyes. He remembered seeing Roy almost kill Envy..he remembered stopping his lover.

"I stopped..you," Ed said.

Roy then smiled softly, "yes you did my love."

"W-where's Envy?"

"Locked up, just like you requested," Roy said smiling.

That made Ed smile, "so you do listen to me."

"When you're not talking bullshit yes..Ed I..I thought I lost you..I was so angry," Roy said his voice wavering. Ed knew he was on the verge of tears.

"I know, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine Roy. Don't cry anymore I'm here," Ed said.

"Dammit Edward! Why, even though you are always the one needing it, do you comfort me?"

"You don't get it, I've always had Al to love me and Winry.. And Granny.. And even teacher, you've had nobody. I'm here for you, I'm sorry you thought I was gone. It must of vernal awful for you," Ed said. That made a tear fall down Roy's cheek. Ed smiled and wiped it away.

Ed knew Roy needed him as much as he needed Roy, and that was never going to change. Ed loved this man so much he'd do anything for him. Ed wasn't happy about all the shit that had happened to him but in the end it gave him Roy. That's something he will always be thankful for. Who would've thought..Fullmetal and Flame. Ed laughed aloud.

Roy raised his eyebrows questioning, "what is it love?"

"Oh just Fullmetal and Flame," Ed said with a smirk.

"What's so funny about it and hey no stealing my smirk!"

"Well metal and flame..flame makes metal tough. You make me stronger Roy..everyday. I love you.." Roy smiled and kissed Ed on the lips.

And they both knew it to be true. Metal becomes stronger when under flame. Alchemy and equivalent exchange may be a guiding principle but why can't that be too? Ha..who would've thought Roy Mustang infamous ladies man with a god complex, and Edward Elric the bratty kid with the heart made fullmetal, would've fallen in love and made a heart of stone.

Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something up in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. Ed knew they both would give anything up to have each other but this time..just maybe..life was being fair. Who knows?! This is alchemy we're talking about!

~THE END~

* * *

**okay well how was it? Orgasmic?! xD thank you for taking this journey my friends, I hope you check out my newest fic going up tomorrow probably! I love you all so much you always make me happy with your support! ^.^ me Roy and Ed all love youu! I hope the end was satisfactory and maybe I'll write an epilogue if you all are disappointed but I actually like the end a lot! Review! 3 tragedy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Well I was requested by many of you to do an epi. Here it is! It's short yes yes but it's awesome(: I hope you like it. I'm still working on this new story writing several Chapters! You are going to fucking love it! okay enjoy this final little installment to unspoken words! I even put the title in some where clever huh(; *i do not own FMA or anything associated* **

* * *

Chapter 15

*Ed POV*

-five years later-

Edward Elric stood outside the office of the Furher, he was on a specific mission. He knew he had to make it there fast, the new Furher had a huge temper.

"Brother!" Al called running up next to him.

Ed smiled. Every time he saw his brothers face he was happy. They had completed their mission, Al got his body back and Ed his arm. Even though Ed still had the automail leg he was okay with it, he saw it as a memory. Hey at least he grew! 'Grr..' Ed cursed at himself, he wasn't ever short.

"Al, I've missed you so much. When did you get back from Xing?" Ed asked.

"Two weeks ago but I've been in Risembool since, and I just wanted to tell you that me and Winry are finally taking the next step," he said.

"Oh really," Ed winked.

"Shut up brother, MARRIAGE! We are getting married," Al said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations little brother!" Ed said giving him a hug.

These days Ed was so happy and contempt with his life, nothing phased him. "What are you doing just standing here?" Al asked.

"Ehh not really wanting to go in," Ed said.

"Well I've been in Xing for a few years so uh who's the Furher?" That made Ed laugh. He opened up the door and walked in.

"Ah finally!" A silky voice said from the chair. The chair turned around and the man walked towards them.

"Dammit Edo, taking so long. I've missed you," Roy said pulling Ed up and kissing him. Ed couldn't help but blush. Al cleared his throat and they broke off.

"Hey babe, yeah Al is back and he just told me him and Winry are getting married!" Ed said still blushing deeply.

"Congratulations Alphonse! Finally you're back now Ed can stop bitching and worrying about you," Roy said with his signature smirk.

"Shut up bastard," Ed said frowning. Why did Roy always have to embarrass him?!

Roy smiled and pulled him into a hug. Ed smiled as his hair tickled Roy's nose. He was finally tall! He was only a little shorter than him but he didn't mind.

"So Ed's 20 and you're 18 now right Al? Wow marrying so young!" Roy said.

"Yeah I just..I know she's for me, her and I already know we want it," he said blushing slightly.

Ed laughed. "I always knew you loved her Al!" That made them all laugh remembering to those times. Some so good, others terrible.

"Shuddap Brother!" Al said blushing even harder. That made Roy smirk.

"I know I want to marry Edo here, remember when I proposed?" Roy asked.

"How could I forget? It was the day after Al left for Xing. I was all upset and you took me out to dinner. You pulled out a ring and asked but..I mostly remember what happened when we got home," Ed said with a wink. Ed saw Roy smile at their exchanging glances.

"Yeah..don't want to know," Al said smiling.

"Well I must get back to work my love, have a great day. I'll be home around 5:00. Have a goodnight Alphonse," Roy said returning to his desk.

Ed frowned, "really dismissing without a kiss?" He asked.

Roy smiled and leaned over his desk to pull him into a kiss that made Ed shiver. Ed couldn't wait till he got home it'll be just a few hours. 'Too damn long!'

"Bye Edo, I'll be back before you know it," he said as the two brothers left. Such nostalgia.

"I remember when I found out about you and the colone— I mean Furher, wow that's weird," Al said as they walked home.

Ed laughed, "yeah he loves the title so much, he never shuts up about it. You only know half the story little brother. Most happened at his house the night before," he said with a wink.

"Oh gross," Al said making an ick face.

"I was so mystified that I passed out from exhaustion and had to go to the hospital remember Al?" Ed asked smiling.

"I remember," Al said. "You love him don't you brother," he added looking up at him.

Ed knew deep in his heart he'd always love the man who saved him from his darkest despair. Roy pulled him out of hell and he's never been back. Ed knew Roy still will never forgive himself for all those years ago when he had spent a lot of time in the hospital but Ed remembered it differently. He saved him each time, protected him and each time he woke up in the hospital Roy was there. He will always be the bastard colonel to Ed but..he always kept his promises.

"Yes.. I love him. Forever and always. No words will ever go unspoken."

* * *

**hey this ish the bottom! I love you guys and I hope you read my new fic, I'm workin on FMA and black butler. REVIEW! ~tragedy**


End file.
